


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, F/M, Karaoke, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr "Ok because I love your writing so much: we’re at karaoke and you’re refusing to sing but I bet I can make you! For murven? Thank you! <3 "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Kiss Me

Murphy stares across the room, a smile threatening to erupt across his face. His eyes continue to track the every movement of one very spirited brunette who was singing her heart out, eyes sparkling and smile on her lips. She was stunning even with the ugly Christmas sweater she had on (Murphy only thought it added to her charm). Raven Reyes was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

Normally Murphy was vehemently against all types of work events, especially the annual Christmas party complete with spiked eggnog and a very naughty Santa (Bellamy loved to be devious). This year had been no different. Murphy had been dead set on not going and all it had taken to change his mind was a simple question from a certain, new tech consultant.

(Bellamy had almost pissed himself laughing when he heard just how smitten Murphy was with Raven. All the other boy had to do though was mention Clarke and that shut Bellamy up real fast.)

So now here he was, John Murphy, standing in the corner of the party holding a couple of terrible eggnog in his hand all because he couldn’t say no to one very amazing girl.

That very girl soon appears in front of him, a grin on her face and a cup of what appeared to be very strong liquor in her hand.

“John! (Raven was the only one who called him by his first name. Another fact Bellamy continuously liked to point out.) Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

A smile on his lips, Murphy arches an eyebrow saying, “Really? Well I’ve been here the whole time. You mustn’t have been searching all that hard.”

In her intoxicated state (she would never do this if she was sober), Raven pouts adorably making Murphy chuckle. All he wanted to do was lean over and kiss those puffed up lips, but Murphy restrains himself. Instead he takes a giant gulp of the eggnog from his cup, trying to distract himself.

“I got side tracked, that’s all. Clarke was talking to me but then she disappeared. Probably to go make out with Bellamy in the copy room.”

Murphy just nods along, an amused smile on his face as he listens to Raven chatter on. He’s startled though when she suddenly exclaims, “Murphy! You should sing with me!”

Before he can help himself, Murphy lets out a bark of laughter, shoulders shaking and lips upturned.

“Raven, I can’t sing whatsoever.”

Raven is undeterred saying, “I can’t sing for shit, Murph. Besides it’s carols. Who fucking sings carols?”

Raven holds out her hand, looking at Murphy with big, doleful eyes. He lets out a sigh, knowing that he was going to give in. He sets his cup down before slipping his hand into Raven’s. She grins at him before saying, “I knew I could make you.”

Murphy just rolls his eyes letting himself be dragged to the middle of the room where a karaoke machine had been set up. Raven flashes another grin at him before releasing his hand to go and grab microphones. Murphy smiles back before he turns his gaze to the room.

Bellamy was already grinning at him slyly, Clarke wrapped in his arms. Murphy just shakes his head before flipping his best friend off. He can hear Bellamy’s chuckles from across the room and a smile stretches across his own face as well.

Raven comes bounding back, a microphone in each of her hands. Handing one to Murphy she just says, “I hope you know the words.” before spinning around to face the waiting crowd.

As the music begins to play, a slow smirk spreads across Raven’s face while Murphy’s crumples in confusion, but as soon as Raven starts singing Murphy lets out a low laugh. Only Raven would choose Santa, Baby as the song she wanted to sing.

Murphy sings along softly but he lets Raven do most of the work as she confidently belts out each word. (She was definitely not a shit singer.) As the song draws to an end Murphy’s a little surprised when Raven saunters over to him, a coy smile on her face. He’s even more surprised when she winds an arm around his neck and softly whispers the last word of the song before kissing him.

Murphy can vaguely hear cheering from the rest of the office (he’s pretty sure someone shouts, “Fucking finally!” but he was all too focused on the girl in his arms. His free hands comes up to tangle in Raven’s brown locks while the other he wraps around her waist, holding her tightly to him. He turns his head, nose bumping against her cheek, but Raven just continues kissing him, not caring about anything.

Murphy is the one who pulls away first a smile on his face.

“What happened to I’m a shit singer? And nobody sings carols. Because I’m pretty sure that’s what you did.”

“Shut up and kiss me again, John.”

Murphy was all too happy to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on tumblr! 
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
